


And the blue sky above us.

by Kimmy



Series: The rainbow of our life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cheesy, Children, Colors, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: The Lightwood-Bane-Herondale-Lewis family is spending a relaxing afternoon in the Institute's garden.
Alec falls asleep.
Jace and Magnus talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO. SAPPY.
> 
> Also, I was planning to update "The Power We Wield" tonight but this happened instead.

It’s July and it’s scalding hot.

 

The sun is shining high above New York and their happy little family of Lightwood-Bane, Herondale and Lewis is resting in the garden.

 

The demon activity has been low recently and with Raj leading the teams now, they had little to do. Maryse and Robert were still technically leading the institute but in reality they stayed there to have more contact with Max and Rafe. They still did a lot, but now shared their duties with their children.

 

Simon and Izzy went for a walk a while ago, and Clary was in the back of the garden playing with Max and Rafael who were both giggling uncontrollably.

 

Jace was sitting on the back of a bench next the BBQ fireplace.

 

Magnus was laying in the hammock, one leg dangling out of it, barely touching the ground from time to time, his magic flying around in gentle sparks as he let it sway them - as Alec was fast asleep on him.

 

It was warm, calm, and peaceful.

 

(If certainly not quiet, it haven’t been since Max learned to speak months ago.)

 

Sometimes, Magnus wondered how did he end up here. How he had all of this, a family, a beautiful fiance and two wonderful children and annoying, but beloved siblings in law.

 

He was pretty sure he didn’t deserve it. But after four hundred years of little but loneliness or occasional heartbreak, Magnus for once felt like his heart was there, strong and steady and whole. He didn’t care about immortality or magic or the world as long as he got to have this.

 

“Magnus?”

 

The warlock turned around from where he was watching his sons to look at Jace, raising a questioning eyebrow. The look on Alec’s parabatai’s face was worryingly content.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What does the colour of a warlock’s magic depend on?”

 

_Ah._ It was an… interesting question.

 

Magnus took his time answering, burying his face in Alec’s hair and taking a deep breath, trying to stop himself from blushing before he turned to Jace, eyes defiant, and words honest, like a challenge.

 

“Magic is what makes us. Essentially, the colour is our very essence. Its symbolism can tell you a lot about the warlock themselves.”

 

“Has your magic always been blue?”

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“Yes. And before you ask I am well aware it’s a colour that symbolises sadness, emptiness and loneliness.”

 

Jace just looked at him sympathetically.

 

“You realise it’s a different blue than it’s always been? Once, it was slightly darker kind of blue. It’s changed shade some time ago.”

 

For a moment, Magnus was silent. Of course he knew, how could he not. It was the very essence of him changing, his whole life making a turn and falling into a mad spiral of…

 

Some light blue sparks flew in front of his eyes, still gently moving the hammock, as Alec grumbled and changed positions, snuggling further into Magnus’ hold, still dead to the world around him as he slept on.

 

“Turns out parenting can be way more tiring than any demon hunt.”

 

The warlock chuckled and wiggled to accommodate the taller man. When he turned back to look at Jace, his brother-in-law was smiling.

 

“That new blue, you know…” He smirked mischievously before his smile turned into something softer and approving. “It’s the exact shade of Alec’s eyes.”

 

Magnus didn’t answer.

 

He just smiled, holding his Shadowhunter tighter as the ocean-blue-eyes magic continued to sway them.


	2. A/N

Here is to 3 smartasses who subscribed to a complete work.

You can have a laugh now because look! 

It has a sequel now.

Actually, it's a series. I haven't marked it as complete yet because playing with coloura is too much fun, but I don't really have anything planned...

So, here is a task for you! If you have any idea/colour/prompt that you would like me to write in this story, comment!

There is a high probability it may happen. 


End file.
